


Fail or Fly

by PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Sad Ending, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard/pseuds/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard
Summary: Loki saves his love when Thanos attacks, but she can't stay away.





	Fail or Fly

**Author's Note:**

> The angst is so strong in this. Ughhhhhghhhhh. This is inspired by an absolutely god awful dream I had after seeing IW. Anyway, title is a lyric from Blue Jeans by Lana Del Rey. Go listen to it probably.

Something was wrong, something beyond Hela and the destruction of Asgard. What was left of your people were safe aboard the stolen Sakaaran vessel but there was fear in Loki's eyes. In all the time you'd known him you had never seen the trickster truly afraid. It shook you. He took you aside.

"Do you have your daggers?" He asked, urgency in his voice.

You nodded. Elvish glass: they were stronger than diamond and strapped to your arms as always.

"And the spell I taught you to find the Ways. You remember it?"

"Of course. But-"

"Please!" He snapped, aware there was precious little time. "You know I love you, so you _must_ listen and do as I say."

Dread washed over you but you stood tall and nodded once more.

"The Mad Titan is coming."

_No No no no no._

Not after everything. Not after Loki had suffered so much at that creature's hands.

"If Thanos is coming, he is coming to kill!" You cried. Loki had failed him and the Titan was not forgiving.

He sighed and his eyes glistened. "Go to Midgard. Find the Avengers. I can't stop him but...I can save you."

"Absolutely not! If you stay, I stay."

He smiled sadly and took your hands in his. "You have to. For me. Please."

The God of Mischief begged for nothing but he was begging now. You couldn't deny him. You fell into Loki's arms for a last kiss. When you finally parted it was with reluctance.

"We'll meet in Valhalla." You said with certainty.

Loki chuckled and shook his head. "I don't think Valhalla admits Frost Giants."

"It will this time."

He flashed you one more brief but brilliant grin. "Go now."

You began to draw runes in the air and a circle of light spread out against the wall. You stepped through and found yourself in an alley. The portal closed behind you and you slumped against the red brick wall, weeping. With each sob you slid closer to the grimy pavement until you were seated in a puddle of god-only-knows what.

With some effort you pulled it together. Sitting cross-legged you breathed and focused, sending your mind back to the ship. It was easy to find, a roiling mass of violence and pain.

Your duplicate materialized, invisible to unapproved persons. They were dead. Men, women, and children cut down brutally and efficiently. You cried silently, tears cutting tracks in the dust on your face. Even Heimdall lay still. Only the Brothers Odinson were left standing.

The Mad Titan had Thor, a strange weapon pressed to his head. Loki could only stand stone faced for so long. He shouted for Thanos to stop. Loki conjured the Tesseract in his right hand, in his left you saw the dagger hidden behind his forearm. You knew what he meant to do and that you couldn't stop him.

Loki struck and Thanos froze him in place well before the knife reached it's mark. The Titan wrapped his massive hand around Loki's throat and lifted him like a doll. He gasped and kicked, his feet meeting nothing but air.

Your heart threatened to burst from your chest. You trembled with rage. Thanos would die for this. You would find a way and it would be horrible.

"You will never be a god." Loki wheezed, a barb that would cut deep. He then looked to you.

"I'm sorry."

Thanos' fist clenched and the crunching of bone sent your mind crashing back into your body. You opened your eyes to the harsh Midgardian sun. You tore at your dress, your skin and screamed, a plaintive wail for your planet, your people and the man you love.


End file.
